


Only fools. (April Fools)

by averoussina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stupidity, They're all tired and become a fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averoussina/pseuds/averoussina
Summary: Back up plan for confessing your love:1. Make sure to do it on April 1st.2. Confess your undying love in the most naturally awkward way possible.3. If you got rejected, yell "April Fools!" then laugh awkwardly and run away.Or: Haechan planning to confess and surfing through internet about how to confess;  then he just happen to see this back up plan.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Only fools. (April Fools)

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel familiar while reading this, yes I've post it before on aff. But i deleted it and reposts now! Yeay.

They just back to their dorm, after another tiring day because they still promoting their album, "Rollin' & Reloadin'". Chenle already washed up so he can sleep earlier. While Jaemin laid himself on their floor, possibly dead because he hasn't had energy left. Haechan and Renjun monopolize the only sofa they had there. So Jisung sits on the floor too. They all waiting for Jeno who currently using their bathroom.

Renjun press the remote TV repeatedly, keep changing the channel. Haechan who was laying on Renjun thighs while scrolling through his phone, suddenly get himself up and face Renjun. Renjun didn't bother to look toward Haechan, ask the simplest question because he is too lazy to do anything or even talk to be honest, "Why?"

"I love you." Renjun stops pressing the remote and switches his attention to Haechan. Everyone does, honestly. Even Jaemin open his eyes. It's really silent, just the TV sounds fill their dorm. Looks like everyone holds their breath to hear Renjun answer clearly.

In fact, they both always look that they both pinning each other. All the member is aware and they honestly have grown tired of it. They didn't know why out of the blue Haechan suddenly said the words when he usually says, 'later,' 'not that's easy you know!?' and brush the topic off. Fucking finally. After a moment of heavy silence, Renjun clears his throat.

"I love you too." Renjun finally answered. Hearing the answer, Haechan smiles and laid his head again at Renjun thighs, chirped happily, "April Fools!"

"........" Everyone mumbled things to themselves, but Renjun can't hear it all. All he care was just Haechan words, April fools. His brain is too tired to think, he suddenly felt more exhausted. Physically and mentally.

"....jerk." Renjun mumbled then he jumps from his position, make Haechan fall to the floor make a loud 'THUMP' sound, he chooses not to care with Haechan whines and others laugh. He felt miserable heard other member laughs. The embarrassment, and the misery he felt, think other members laugh about his feeling. He enters his room with Haechan and slammed the door loudly, make a BLAM sound who stopped the laughing boys for a second. Then they laugh, even more, make Haechan pout, "Stupid."

Haechan managed to make himself up, because obviously he is too tired, and Renjun make him even more tired with shoved him to the floor. He tries to open their room but failed. Renjun locked it.

"Ya." Haechan raises his own voice, then he kicking the door lightly. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!!" He kicks even more and that really disturbing Renjun. 

Renjun open the door, "I love you!" He yelled suddenly.

Haechan blinked and then laughing, "I love you too!" He says, and make his move to hug Renjun but Renjun pushed him, "Good! APRIL FOOLS!" then he slammed the door again, right in front of Haechan face, and make the latter flinched.

Now both of them really didn't hear the background voices of laughing. Jeno who just finish his bath, confused, "What the heck is happening?" Jisung kindly explains and just in second, Jeno joins to laughing with the others too.

And then Chenle pop up from his room, "CAN YOU PLEASE NOT MAKE A NOISY SOUNDS, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" After saying that, he slammed his room's door.

But Haechan still kicking his own door, "YA! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!! HUANG RENJUN! INJUN! INJEOLMI! YA FOOL JUNJUN" He screaming from the top of his lungs.

The door opened again and reveal Renjun which is really annoyed, "You the only one who is a fool!! Not ME!"

Haechan sighed desperately, "I. Love. You." He emphasized every word looking at Renjun.

"Yeah, I love you too! April-"

Another room opened harshly and reveal Chenle, "TODAY IS STILL JULY. IT'S NOT APRIL YET AND PLEASE, I WANT TO SLEEP. NOW. I'LL KILL Y'ALL IF ANYONE OF YOU DARE TO MAKE A SINGLE SOUND AGAIN!" He slammed the door as harshly as he opens it. Jeno chose to get back to his own room, Chenle really dangerous at this state. He doesn't want to shed his precious drops of blood.

Haechan cringed, "Wow it's serious."

"Don't cross the line." Renjun continues it.

"Let's live a peaceful life from now on," Jisung said and run to the bathroom before anyone does. While Jaemin continued what he was done before the chaos, pretending to be dead.

"Then what do we do?" Haechan asks Renjun and the older just smirking, "Let's prove what you just said earlier." They went after locking the door.

Just Jaemin and the TV left, and Jaemin keeps mumbling to TV, "I don't hear anything. I don't hear anything. No. No. Not at all. Gosh, they ruined my innocence."

While TV couldn't care to him and still make sounds, not afraid with Chenle threat at all.


End file.
